It's One Hell of a Ride
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: High school. Everyone knows what those two words mean... My new TDI fic. Has some romance, but that won't be until later chapters. Rated T for mild swearing. R
1. Intro

_A/N: Well thanks for all the support for FJLC. I love you guys!! Well here is my new fic, and as voted for it is a high school one. This is a bit of an intro, so it will start getting interesting in the next chapter. I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what is to come. Please review and let me know how you feel and what you think. Because more reviews = regular updates. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the intro. R&R =D_

* * *

_High school._

Everyone knows what those two words mean.

Boys. Girls.

Classes. Homework.

Hook ups. Break ups.

Nerds. Jocks.

Preps. Loners.

And a whole lotta years that are the beginning of the rest of your life.

Once you finally make it through the first weeks and find a routine, you stick to it. It doesn't change. You hang out with the same people. Go to the same classes. Get the same grades.

Day after day.

Week after week.

Month after month.

Year after year.

This routine remains the same until senior year.

You finally realise that after years of the same routine and same friends, you want change. It probably isn't the best time to want drastic changes to your routine, but you forget common sense and welcome illogical thought.

You yearn for the change.

Even if you don't realise it, you do.

You go out of your way to make a difference, leave a mark, something for you to be remembered by. Yet what you don't realise is that you won't leave a mark on the school. You'll leave a mark on others, just as they'll leave a mark on you.

This is the year where you find yourself.

This is the year where it all changes.

This is the beginning of the rest of your life.

And trust me…

It's one hell of a ride.


	2. Meeting the Students

_A/N: Hey! First official chapter!! =) This one basically introduces the characters. I have tried to keep everyone in character... but it's really hard. LOL Anyway please review!! The more you review the more I want to update!! Thanks to all who have reviewed... it means a lot!! So thanks!! Now I hope you like the chapter! R&R =D_

_**IMPORTANT:** Just a short message. I haven't forgotten about FJLC. I will update soon. Probably within the next few days. So don't worry, because I will finish. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters... unfortunately. _

* * *

The first day of school had arrived.

Nervous new students hung around near the gates unsure of where to go. Older students went onto the grounds meeting up with friends and sharing the stories of the summer. Most of the students remained outside, wanting to save the last remnants of freedom, but not everyone.

* * *

Courtney Davis arrived at the school, and wasted no time in entering the building.

Unlike others of her age she had no interest in gossiping about irrelevant information. With perfect posture and measured steps she entered through the doors and began making her way to her homeroom.

Lockers lined the halls and she couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. The notice boards were empty, but by the afternoon would be covered in various announcements. She past the office and the trophy cabinet. Home of the schools sporting and academic achievements. Her face smiled up at her from many of the frames, and her name was present on the trophies. Debating, speech, the list went on. She smiled to herself and continued making her way to the room. The air was fresh and smelt clean.

"Not at all like it is going to smell after everyone gets here… Ugh! Some people have no grasp on the term 'personal hygiene'." She scoffed.

The freshly buffed floors squeaked beneath her shoes as she turned the last corner to the room. With her book bag balanced on her shoulder and one hand on the door handle, Courtney turned and looked down the clean hall one more time.

_Better remember this Court… You won't ever see it like this again._

She then pushed the door open gently and stepped into the room, but not before hearing a loud…

* * *

_SCREECH!!!_

Gwen Sparks looked down at the floor with a pleased look on her face. Her knee high black boots had just left a lovely mark on the freshly buffed floor. She smiled before leaving a matching one next to it. She once again looked down admiring her handy work.

"Hmm." She smirked. "Adds character."

She then turned around and began making her way to homeroom. The school was slowly beginning to fill with students, but the goth paid little attention. She didn't really have any friends. She had some friends, but not many. She was actually on the lookout for her best friend when she was grabbed into someone's arms. She was about to hit them when they let out a loud whoop and put her down. She turned to see the schools resident party boy Geoff Holden. He gave her a massive smile.

"Last year of school!!" He exclaimed loudly, much to Gwen's chagrin. "It's gonna be awesome huh? WOOHOO!!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. It'll be a riot."

Geoff sensing her sarcasm let her go. He watched as she walked off and scratched his head. He turned around before letting out another "WOOHOO!" He wasn't one to ponder things too long. Life is too short in his opinion. May as well make it a party. He readjusted his cowboy hat before making his way to homeroom… didn't want to be late.

He continued his way down the halls, getting hi-fives from all his friends. He was almost at homeroom when he heard a loud shout and some laughing. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way into the room, and just missed being hit by…

* * *

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!"

The school's resident 'psycho' Isabella (Izzy) Kelly, was tearing down the halls. She had arrived at school and within five minutes of being there had harassed six teachers and countless students. She had messed with the lunch 'lady' and was now on the run from him. She tore down the hall knocking various students over. Books went flying along with pens and paper. The once clean halls were now covered in mess, courtesy of one girl. Izzy continued to flee until she reached a dead end.

Not a wall.

Owen Watson.

She knew that she couldn't knock him out of the way and neither could Chef. So she did the only thing that made sense. Izzy continued racing towards Owen, before flipping over him with a call of "BONZAI!!" and rushing around another corner and out of sight.

Owen stood there stupefied until Chef arrived not a moment later. Seeing that his prey had eluded him, he turned around before heading back to the cafeteria muttering about psycho maggots and how he would never have children. Owen laughed before making his way to homeroom. He passed chattering students, and rap music coming from a large boom box. And the person in the middle of it all? Why none other than…

* * *

"LeShawna baby and don't you forget it!"

LeShawna Sparrow and her friends were gathered around the boom box as it continued to belt out loud rap music. The group was showing off their moves, though none so smoothly as LeShawna. The beat was good and the moves were fluid. She could dance better than none other. And certainly a lot better than clumsy girl who just stacked it over her own feet in front of them.

Bridgette Summers stood up and dusted herself off and continued making her way to homeroom. She sighed at her clumsiness, but continued on regardless with a smile on her face. She reached the door to the class at the same time as two other students. She smiled at them, and opened the door. They smiled at her and squealed, before making their way into the room.

The surfer rolled her eyes at the two. Constantly joined at the hip... she didn't know how they did it. The two found a seat near each other and continued their previous conversation. She wasn't sure how Katie Rose and Sadie Meminger managed it. Bridgette looked around the room and didn't know anyone. She chose a seat in front of Katie and stared at the clock waiting for the class to actually start.

* * *

Ezekiel Gruber was at the office. He didn't want school to start. He had been home schooled until last year when he was forced to come to Wawanakwa High. He was told it was for his own good.

"Own good… yeah right…"

He had said a few sexist comments at the beginning of last year and was still paying for them. He hadn't known any better and had apologised, but was unable to get through to the one person he feared the most…

* * *

Eva Peters was making her way down the halls, sneering at anyone who got in her way. Everyone moved to the sides to avoid her and her stare. Being the school bully had its advantages. She got what she wanted and she didn't have trouble from the teachers. They were just as scared of her as the other students were. She continued making her way towards the room. When she arrived she was about to open the door when another person cut her off. She was about to give them a knuckle sandwich until she saw that it was…

Justin Edwards.

He smiled at Eva and opened the door. She swooned as he walked through. As he walked into the room he heard various sighs. Katie and Sadie were staring at him, and Bridgette was also mesmerised by his looks. Actually all the girls in the room were. He smiled and gave a wink causing Katie to faint. He made his way to a desk, where Eva pulled his chair out for him. He smiled, and leant back in his seat.

_It's good to be king…_

* * *

The King of Song made his way down the halls. He hadn't given himself that nickname, but had instead been given it by his various fan girls. One would think that a senior guy couldn't have fan girls, but Trent Robertson proved them wrong.

He didn't actually want hordes of girls following him around.

He wasn't Justin.

But his crooning voice and his skill with guitar made him a popular choice for a crush. Last valentines he had so many cards he didn't know what to do with them. Despite having girls following him, Trent didn't have a girlfriend. He promised himself he would wait for the right girl. This didn't suit many of the school's female population. But it especially didn't suit Heather Hepburn.

* * *

Heather was the school's Queen Bee and would gladly admit it. She was popular amongst the guys because of her looks and her clothes… well lack thereof.

Heather made her way through the throng of students rushing through the halls on her way to class. She was flanked on both sides. To her left was Lindsay Hart, her right Beth Middleton.

The two girls were the perfect allies.

Dependable and clueless.

Beth was desperate to be popular and was willing to do anything to get it. And Lindsay? Well let's say her dress size was higher than her IQ. The three girls made their way down the halls and into the homeroom. Heather looked at the group of students already in the room. After analysing them all she couldn't help but scoff. The majority of them were total losers in her eyes. Especially…

* * *

Noah Scott.

The bookworm sat quietly at his desk, his nose buried in a book. He looked up for a moment to witness Heather boss around her two lackeys and get a seat in the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes before returning to his book.

Books offered knowledge, and everyone knows that knowledge equals power.

So for this reason Noah thought of himself as the smartest person in his year, rivalled only by Courtney Davis. The two of them had been competing over grades since the day they met. On the grades of last year they were even, but both were itching to get back into the game, and see who could beat the other one once and for all. A large BANG sounded through the room as the resident 'ladies man' tumbled to the floor. Sitting on his back was Izzy who had finally made it to homeroom.

* * *

Cody Smith sat up after Izzy got off of him. Normally you would be mad if someone slammed you into the floor, but not Cody. He was just happy to actually have contact with a girl. The self-confessed ladies man was not as successful in his endeavours as his title would claim. He made his way to an empty desk and found himself sitting next to his best friend.

Harold Burnes.

He turned and hi-fived Cody when he sat down. The scrawny guy with the 'mad skills' struck up conversation with his friend about the summer. He was so enthralled in the retelling of his time at Steve's Magic Camp that he didn't notice the entrance of the school's very own lovable jock.

* * *

Devon Joseph (DJ) was the school's quarterback and was loved by all. He made his way to the empty desk beside Geoff Holden and the two struck up conversation. DJ was great friends with Geoff as they were both on the team. They hung out a lot after school and DJ was invited to all the parties. The two of them were the coolest guys to be friends with. If you were friends with them you had it made. And luckily for him, Tyler Sadler was considered a friend.

Tyler was a jock.

Well… a wannabe jock. He tried hard at every sport he did… but most of the time failed.

He burst into his homeroom with one minute to spare. He smirked at the two guys before going to an empty desk near the front of the room. Tyler caught Lindsay's eye and sent her a wink. She giggled and was about to respond, when Heather elbowed her. She didn't look in his direction again.

* * *

The second hand was slowly ticking away and there was still one empty seat near the front of the room. The bell rang signifying the start of class, but no teacher came. A minute later and the students were wondering what was going on. Conversation was just picking up when the door burst open. Everyone quieted down thinking it was the teacher, but was met instead by…

Duncan Winters.

The resident bad boy, and the thorn in the side of the school's reputation… Which is exactly how he liked it. He looked around the room before fixing Harold with a glare. He then made his way to the only available seat…

The one next to Courtney Davis.

When he sat down her posture stiffened. He chuckled at her before purposely slouching down lower. He smirked when he heard her aggravated huff, and watched as she straightened up even further. He was about to make a comment when the door burst open again.

A man in his early thirties stepped through. He shut the door and made his way to the desk. He stood at the front of the room and fixed everyone with a smirk. His eyes glinted with mischief before he decided to address the class.

"Whaddup?"

A few of the guys chuckled at the teacher's laidback style, while Courtney huffed once again.

"First day of the last year huh? Well all I can say is… Sucks to be you!"

This statement got much eye rolling, and a look of shock and exasperation from Courtney. Duncan chuckled at her obvious discomfort with such a relaxed teacher. The teacher began searching through papers before pulling out the roll.

"We should probably check if you guys are all here. Wouldn't want to lose you guys."

Courtney raised her hand straight in the air attracting his attention.

"Umm sir? Before you do the roll, don't you think it would be right to let us know your name?"

Duncan scoffed at Courtney and she glared at him. The teacher let out a chuckle and leaned on his desk. He smirked and eyed his students.

"McClean. Mr Chris McClean."


	3. Roll Call

_A/N: Okay... new chapter!! Just a quick thanks in regards to FJLC... I got over 100 reviews so I am stoked thank you all so much!! And thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story!! =D Because reviews= regular-ish updates (school is really piling on the work). Once again I have tried to keep everyone in character... but I am writing about 23 people at the moment... so I am sorry if anyone is slightly OOC. Thinking is in italics. Okay... R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_"McClean. Mr Chris McClean."_

* * *

Once he had announced his name, Mr McClean gazed around the room taking in his students' reactions. He was about to speak again when the pierced, green haired punk spoke up.

"So… why the hell did our homeroom change? What was wrong with the old ones Chris??"

He was about to answer when Courtney began admonishing Duncan.

"What do you think you are doing? We're in school. You have to call him Mr McClean, not Chris!"

"Actually" Chris began. "Seeing as your homeroom did change, I don't mind if you call me Chris." Duncan gave Courtney a gloating smirk, while she huffed in response. "But only in homeroom! Don't want any of the other students or teachers complaining. Got that?" Everyone murmured their agreement, none seeming too overjoyed about their 'special privilege'. "Okay. Now that everyone knows my name. Let's get on with the roll!"

Chris walked to the front of the desk before taking a seat on the front. The majority of the students were cool with their teacher's laid back style, but Courtney looked just about ready to faint.

_We're in school!! Not in his lounge! This is soooo unprofessional. I'll have to talk to him about it. Ugh! And that delinquent thinks that this means he can be laid back too. What a poser…_

* * *

Chris saw Courtney freaking out and chuckled at her discomfort. He then spoke up to the class.

"Okay. We're gonna do this alphabetically. I know. Boring and cliché but we'll fix that up as the year goes on. Now when I call out your name let me know if you're here. I accept any form of response. A 'yes', 'present', or even a 'school sucks' is fine. Just make sure you answer. Don't want any parents on my back about me marking you absent when you were here."

Courtney rolled her eyes at this statement, while Heather took out her nail file and began filing down her nails.

"Okay first up… Harold Burnes."

The scrawny red head next to Cody raised his hand and wheezed out a "Here!" Chris shuddered slightly at his social awkwardness but covered it up. He turned to the roll once again and proceeded to read out the next name.

"Courtney Davis?"

"Present."

Chris looked to where Courtney was. She was sitting as normal with perfect posture, but was at that moment trying to ignore Duncan mocking her posture and her reply to Chris. He chuckled and continued on with the roll.

"Justin Edwards."

The drop-dead-gorgeous model raised his hand. "Here." His deep smooth voice caused many of the girls to faint, and even Chris was impressed with his looks. He however regained focus and moved on. The next on his list was…

"Ezekiel Gruber."

The small boy under the toque spoke up. "Here eh?" Chris looked at the guy before shaking his head slightly. The next on the roll…

"Lindsay Hart."

The ditzy blonde with the blue bandanna stood up. "Ohhh. Do I get a present now?" Chris stared at her with confusion written on his face until the blonde explained. "Well Carrie said present… I want one." Chris shook his head.

"Okay… moving on. Heather Hepburn."

The Asian-Canadian lifted her head towards Chris. "Here... Though I wish I wasn't."

Courtney rolled her eyes and Gwen spoke up from the behind Duncan. "Yeah, you're not the only one who wishes you weren't here."

Duncan leant back in his chair and gave Gwen a fist pound, while Heather fumed.

"Oh… because everyone wants you here weird goth girl!"

This riled Gwen up, and before anyone knew what was happening the two had gotten in a massive verbal argument, with Gwen looking as though she was ready to beat the living daylights out of the Queen Bee. Chris just sat back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ohh. Friction between the 'populars' and the 'not'." He rubbed his hands together happily. "I love it! Takes me back to my high school days."

"Umm sir?"

Chris turned to where he heard Courtney speak. "You might want to stop this before someone gets hurt."

He sighed heavily and started mumbling. "Fine, spoil all my fun."

Gwen was just about to jump on Heather to beat her up when a loud whistle sounded. Everyone turned towards the front of the room to where Chris was standing, whistle in hand.

"I love a fight, especially a bitch fight, just as much as the next person, but this is a class. Wait until you're outside or in gym before beating the crap out of each other."

Gwen and Heather took their seats and everyone turned to face the front, disappointed that the fight had been resolved so fast. Chris decided to move on as the fight had eaten into homeroom, and precious time everyone could have spent focusing on him.

* * *

"Okay dudes next… Geoff Holden."

"WOOHOO!! Here dude!!" Geoff had stood from his seat and was waving his tan cowboy hat around, a giant smile plastered to his face.

Chris laughed. "Awesome dude! Okay next up is Devon Joseph."

The quarterback gave Chris a smile. "Here. And call me DJ. Everyone does."

Chris smirked at the jock. "Okay then… next is Isabella Kelly."

"IZZY!!!!!"

Chris turned towards the fiery red-head that had just screamed. "Huh??"

Her eyes blazed with anger with the mention of her full name. "My. Name. Is. IZZY!!" She screamed.

Chris quickly grabbed a pen and changed the name on the list. "Okay… It says Izzy now… Happy?"

His answer was a bright smile on Izzy's face. Had you not heard her enraged outcry before, you would have never thought that she had been angry. Chris shuddered and moved on to…

"Sadie Meminger."

"Eeii!! Here!!"

"Oh my gosh Sadie!!"

"I know right?"

"Totally!"

"Eeii!!"

Chris stared in shock at the two BFFFL's. He looked around the room searching for someone who understood what that conversation was about.

"Don't bother man." Duncan drawled. "Only the two of them get each other."

Chris looked for confirmation and saw the rest of the students nodding their heads, Heather and Gwen included.

_Wow… If those two are agreeing it must be true…_

* * *

"Beth Middleton."

"Here."

Chris marked her name off and was about to move on when Katie spoke up.

"Oh my gosh Beth!! You don't have a lisp anymore!" Beth broke into a huge smile that someone noticed. "Eeii!! And your braces are off!"

Beth giggled with a little snort.

"Yeah! They finally came off. I'm so happy!"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah that's great, but we need to get a move on. Talk about it later."

Uh… But…"

"She-ush!"

Beth folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows as Chris moved on to the next student.

"Eva Peters."

Eva looked up from where she was lifting weights. "Here." Chris had a look of horror on his face before quickly masking it before Eva saw.

"Trent Robertson."

Trent stopped lightly strumming his guitar. "Here man."

"Sweet man. Okay what about Katie Rose?"

"Here!"

"Katie! Now your name's been called!"

"I know right?"

"Eeii!"

Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to the list, grateful that he was almost at the bottom.

"Tyler Sadler."

"Yeah." The red-suited boy was too busy staring at Lindsay to even look at Chris when he responded.

"Noah Scott."

Noah didn't even lift his eyes from the book he was reading as he answered Chris in the affirmative.

"Cody Smith."

Cody stopped playing his DS to answer Chris with a "Here", before returning to killing various aliens and monsters to gain experience points.

"Gwen Sparks."

The goth looked up from her sketch book before replying with a lazy "yeah…" and returning to her artwork.

"LeShawna Sparrow."

The loud and proud sister stood up, with a loud "What's up y'all?" before returning to her seat. Chris offered a smirk prior to calling the next name.

"Bridgette Summers."

The blonde surfer looked up to the front and responded with a soft "here."

"Owen Watson."

Owen answered with a very large "WooHoo! I'm here and just so psyched!" before calming down enough to resume his position at his seat. Chris looked down at the last name on the list knowing exactly to whom it belonged.

"Duncan Winters."

He smirked, replying with a "Here", before resuming his pestering of Courtney. The latter of which was trying her best to ignore the constant torment.

"Okay everyone. Glad to see that you're all here." He heard Duncan snort in laughter but ignored it. "I have all your timetables here. Let's see. Courtney! You look responsible. Your job is to hand them all out."

Courtney gracefully got out of her seat and accepted the timetables off Chris before beginning to distribute them to the correct member of the class. As she was handing out the sheets of paper Chris continued to speak.

"Now you are all gonna be in this homeroom til the end of the year. No buts, no nothing. So I suggest you get along, or get over it." He said staring pointedly at Heather, before flicking his gaze to Gwen, who rolled her eyes in response. "Understood?" Chris once again received less than enthusiastic replies. "Okay then. You can do whatever you want for the rest of homeroom."

* * *

As soon as he said that he noticed how the students seemed to go into their own bubble. Courtney, for instance, had resumed her seat and was now colour coding her timetable. Duncan wasn't pestering her at that moment, rather carving something into the desk.

_He's lucky Courtney is busy or else she would be lecturing him now. Then again… something tells me that is exactly what he wants._

Duncan caught Chris' look and smirked at him. Almost as if agreeing with his previous thoughts. His gaze then shifted to Noah Scott. His head was still buried in the same book. He was so engrossed that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Owen was next to him shouting to someone across the room.

Chris then focused on Ezekiel. He was sitting behind Courtney, and looked to be hiding from someone. His eyes were almost hidden behind his toque, but you could still see them darting to and fro. Next to him was Gwen. Chris smirked when he remembered the fight that almost erupted earlier. The goth's temper seemed to have calmed, as she was currently sketching something in her sketch book. She stopped for a moment to slap Duncan on the head, stopping him from attempting to grab Courtney's ass. He fixed her with a mock glare, and she shrugged once again returning to her drawings.

Behind Noah was Bridgette. The surfer was studying her timetable, obviously trying to memorise it. However every so often she would look up and glance at the clock, sighing slightly, before returning to what she was doing before. On her right side was Izzy. The psycho was currently bouncing in her chair while talking to Owen about something she had done whilst in Australia… Something about a koala.

Chris then decided to move on. Harold and Cody were behind Ezekiel and Gwen respectively. The two weren't talking. Harold was playing with some cards and Cody was still on his DS. Chris, deciding that the nerds were too boring moved on. Geoff and DJ were sitting directly behind Bridgette and Izzy. The two guys were chatting about something, but Bridgette sitting in front, distracted Geoff. DJ noticed and turned around to talk to Tyler. Next to Tyler was Eva. She was still lifting weights, while at the same time growling at anyone who stared.

Chris heard a giggle and turned to look.

Katie and Sadie were seated behind Cody and Harold. The two were gossiping about one thing or another. Chris rolled his eyes as they squealed again. Behind them Trent stopped playing his guitar for a moment, until the pair quietened down. Next to him was Justin. The model was looking at himself in the mirror, every so often sending a wink to one of the girl's around the room. Across from the two hottest guys in class, were the two hottest girls. Heather and Lindsay were sitting behind Tyler and Eva. The two were gossiping about what had happened over the summer.

Chris rolled his eyes at the predictability of it all. Behind those two were Beth and LeShawna. Beth and LeShawna were getting surprisingly well, considering that the two had only just met each other. The two were also sharing stories of their summer, but theirs seemed more interesting than Heather and Lindsay's.

* * *

Chris then turned and gazed at his entire class. They were all so different. He wondered why he was given this group of kids. He walked around his desk and sat down. He saw a piece of paper there. It was a note from the school's principle, the one who had decided that Chris should have a homeroom… this homeroom. Once he finished reading the note his eyebrows raised. A devious smirk crept onto his lips. He re-read the note once more, his smirk never faltering. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

_Oh ho… this is gonna be AWESOME!_

He hadn't been planning on doing this, but he thought that with the current tensions, plus the note he had just read, it was perfectly acceptable. The strained relationships between many of the students should make for lots of entertainment on his half, which he couldn't help but revel in. He decided that he would leave his plan for the next day, just to make it that much sweeter.

_They can have this one day… then I get to have my fun…_


	4. First Classes and the Routine of Lunch

_A/N: Hey!! New chapter! Sorry it took so long to post, but I finally finished it and then doc manager wouldn't let me upload, so sorry. I have tried in keep everyone in character once again, so I hop it turned out ok. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! It means a lot so thanks!! =D R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_They can have this one day… then I get to have my fun…_

* * *

The school bell rang shrilly, successfully drawing Chris out of his musings. He stood up behind his desk and clapped his hands together to get the students attention. He waited until all focus was on him, before addressing the class.

"Okay dudes," Chris chuckled as Courtney once again huffed at his lack of eloquence. "Just a reminder that this is room 108. Okay? 108. Everybody got that?"

Chris watched as everybody nodded in the affirmative. "Awesome! So that means you'll all be on time for homeroom." He said looking pointedly at Duncan. Once again everybody responded affirmatively, even Duncan who initially scowled, before being elbowed by Courtney, making him nod.

Chris chuckled, ignoring Duncan's glare and Courtney's eye roll. "Awesome! Well later dudes." With that Chris got up and strolled out of the classroom, leaving the twenty-two students shocked. Everyone sat there until Noah pushed his chair out and left the room. After seeing his departure everyone else followed, until room 108 was empty.

* * *

Bridgette made her way to her locker, weaving through the throng of noisy, shouting students. When she finally arrived she saw her best friend standing there, books already in hand. She offered a smile, which was returned before putting in her locker combination and getting the required textbooks. She then shut her locker and walked off to class with her friend.

"What do you have first Bridge?"

The surfer looked to her friend before trying to remember what her timetable had said. When that failed she reached into her bag and fished it out. Her friend shook her head lightly as Bridgette searched for the answer.

"Umm… Chem. With Mr. Hodgens." She breathed a sigh of relief before turning to her friend. "What about you Court?"

The CIT beamed at her friend. "Same as you. I'm happy about all my classes really."

Bridgette sighed as the girl's turned to the right. "Lucky you. I really don't want to do Politics." Bridgette ignored Courtney's scandalised look.

Everyone knew that Courtney wanted to be a lawyer, or a high-ranking politician. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was in parliament, so her ambitions were to be expected.

The surfer rolled her eyes as they entered the room and took a seat at one of the back, benches. "Come off it Court. I know you hate Pol study as much as I do." Courtney immediately shushed her friend, but it didn't deter Bridgette. "I've been your best friend since we were six. I know what you really want to do."

Courtney sighed. "Okay… I admit it… again. But that's not the point, Bridge." She lowered her voice as Katie and Sadie entered the room. "I can't do anything about it though. My parents think it is a waste of time and I don't want to disappoint them."

Bridgette sighed, knowing the conversation was over. She knew that Courtney didn't want to upset her parents, so she was determined to do something she despised rather than upset them by doing what she adored.

Bridgette knew that was the hardest thing Courtney had to deal with… Not the pressures to get good grades, and keep her perfect school record, but to constantly have to be someone she wasn't…

Just knowing that made her want to help Courtney even more. But as Ezekiel and Cody tripped through the doorway, she knew she wasn't going to be able to do anything... at least until class had finished.

* * *

Gwen slowly walked into the classroom. She took a seat at one of the benches, and took out her sketchbook. She was about to work on her sketch from homeroom, when the chair next to her was scraped across the floor, and someone seated themself there. She turned to find herself face to face with Duncan.

"Good morning sunshine!" He drawled, propping his feet up on the desk.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I hardly call having Heather in homeroom part of a good morning. And besides I already saw you. Why greet me again?"

Duncan smirked, resting his hands behind his head. "I call you and Heather almost having a bitch fight part of a good morning." Gwen growled at him. Duncan ignored this and continued. "And to why I greeted you. I never actually said anything in homeroom. I gave you a fist pound and you smacked me upside the head. Neither of those things is a greeting." He finished before smirking triumphantly at her.

The goth rolled her eyes before returning to her sketch book. She was so engrossed in her drawing that she didn't notice Duncan until he let out an appreciative whistle.

"That sure does look like Elvis."

Gwen gasped and snapped the book shut, fixing the punk with a deadly glare. He just rolled his eyes at the display. "You can cut the crap Gwen. We've been best friends for ages. Of course I know about your little crush."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Duncan. What are you even doing here? I thought class 'wasn't your thing'. "

Duncan chuckled. "It's Human Biology… meaning there will be certain aspects of the human anatomy… What's not to love?"

Gwen put on a shocked voice. "Wow Duncan! I didn't know you… you know. Batted for the other team." She touched his shoulder soothingly. "Just letting you know I'll still support you and…"

She was stopped when Duncan clamped his hand over her mouth. "Ha ha, Gwen. You're hilarious."

He let her go and she smirked at him. "It was a joke Duncan. Get over it. And besides… I know the real reason you're in class…"

Duncan snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Why then?"

Gwen opened her mouth to reply when a whole bunch of students rushed through the door, in order not to be caught tardy. As Geoff and DJ took a seat at their desk, and Tyler and Harold took one near the front of the classroom, Gwen closed her mouth. Duncan looked at her expectantly, while she sent him a look saying _I'll tell you later… maybe._ He rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the room, as the teacher called everyone to attention. Gwen sighed.

_It's going to be a long day._

* * *

Heather stalked into the history room; Beth and Lindsay following close behind. She took a seat up the back of the room, and proceeded to file her nails. Lindsay and Beth sat at the desk to her right and were giggling about what had happened over the summer. Heather rolled her eyes and glanced to see who else was stuck in the class.

_Let's see… Dumb bimbo, Wannabe, *sigh* Justin. Eurgh!… Gym Junkie. She could totally use some eyebrow shaping… and some oestrogen._

Heather chuckled at her thoughts, earning her a harsh glare from Eva. She rolled her eyes once she had returned to lifting her dumbbells. The teacher, Mr Scott came out and all the talking stopped. He was the strictest teacher in the school… not even Eva could intimidate him. The class knew then, that the next hour was going to be tough.

* * *

Noah had made his way to the Geography room. He was the first one there, not including Miss Watson. He took out his book and continued to read. He was lost in the world of the words until Owen sat down next to him.

"Hey man!"

Noah rolled his eyes and continued reading. Owen tried questioning him a couple more times, before getting the hint that Noah didn't want to talk. He then decided to talk to other people. Only problem was he didn't know anyone else until…

"What's happening baby?!"

LeShawna strutted into the room, her hips swaying slightly with each step. She took a seat at the desk next to Owen and struck up conversation with him. This continued for a couple of minutes until Miss Watson stood up to address the class. She was about to speak when…

**_BAM!!!!!_**

Everyone turned to see Izzy flying through the air, before doing a flip and landing perfectly in her seat, a mere second before the tardy bell sounded. Miss Watson fixed her with a glare before initiating the first class of the school year.

* * *

The next two classes went much the same way. Students bursting through the door moments before the tardy bell rang. All of the students' eyes were on the clock as the second hand slowly ticked towards the twelve. When the bell rang, it was complete and utter chaos. Chairs were practically thrown backwards in the rush to leave the classroom. The halls were filled with students rushing towards the cafeteria, trying to get to the front of the line to avoid the stampede of hungry students that was arriving. Courtney and Bridgette walked past the line and made their way to one of the many tables. They chose an empty one hidden in the corner so they could have a private conversation. Bridgette pulled out her container full of fresh salad, and began prodding it with a fork. Courtney who had just taken out her two chicken wraps, watched as her friend mutilated her salad.

"Bridge? You alright?"

She looked up at Courtney eyes wide. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Fine."

The CIT raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Bridgette sighed. "Okay… fine. Politics was boring, and I hate having to see you pretend all the time Court." She angrily stabbed at a piece of lettuce and shoved it in her mouth, chewing ferociously.

Courtney took a bite of her wrap. "It wasn't that bad Bridge. And besides…" she said swallowing the food in her mouth. "We have great classes after lunch!"

The surfer rolled her eyes. "I hardly think that maths is a 'great class'."

"I've already had maths. I've got English Lit."

Bridgette sighed. "Lucky you… at least we have Phys Ed."

Courtney beamed at her friend. "Yeah… Wait! What?!"

Bridgette looked confused as she watched her best friend rummage through her bag to try and find her timetable. She couldn't help but chuckle when her friend dropped her head on the desk with a loud bump. Courtney looked up at Bridgette with pain in her eyes.

"I thought I didn't put down Phys Ed… I'm going to fail. Ugh! What am I going to do?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You're going to go to class, and get perfect marks, same as always."

Her pep talk didn't cheer Courtney up, as she dropped her head back onto the table. Bridgette shook her head slightly and continued eating. This was how LeShawna found them.

"What's up? Mind if I take a seat?"

Bridgette shook her head at the newcomer, while Courtney muttered something. LeShawna beamed at the two.

"Thanks!" She took a seat and then pointed to Courtney whispering. "What's up with her?"

Bridgette chuckled and finished off the last of her salad. "She has Phys Ed last, and doesn't want to do it."

LeShawna grimaced. "Damn… Thought I got out of it this year. Don't worry girl," she said patting Courtney on the back. "We can suffer together."

Said CIT lifted her head off the table and offered LeShawna a slight smile, before eating her lunch. LeShawna followed suit, while Bridgette glanced around the cafeteria.

Duncan was giving Harold a wedgie at the end of the lunch line. Eva was glaring at the new students, putting them in a fit of panic. Heather, Lindsay and Beth were making their way to one of the central tables, all the while getting wolf whistles and catcalls. DJ was with Geoff and Tyler, talking about how good the season should be this year. Tyler's focus slipped however when Lindsay walked past and blew a kiss in his direction. Katie and Sadie were ogling Justin, while he admired himself in the mirror. Owen was wolfing down all the food on his tray, as well as anyone else's leftovers. Gwen was at a corner table, once again sketching in her book. She stopped however when Duncan joined her, the two striking up a conversation about one thing or another. Ezekiel was sitting in a corner, eating quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, he looked shocked when Cody and Noah sat down. Noah returned to his book, while Cody talked to the loner about his new game, and the amount of aliens he had managed to kill since homeroom. Trent had just left the lunch line with his tray of… muck. He went to a 'popular' table and began striking up conversation with the guys.

It was a regular lunch time, Bridgette noticed until…

**_CRASH!!_**

Izzy tore out of the kitchen with lunch 'lady' Chef Hatchett on her heels. She sped from the cafeteria cackling madly, while Chef stopped chasing after her, and turned to go back to the kitchen, all the while muttering several profanities under his breath.

Right after Izzy left the bell sounded, and people cleared their trays and began making their way back to class. Bridgette, LeShawna and Courtney walked together, until Courtney took a right to head to her classroom. As the two remaining girls took a seat in the room, Bridgette had only one thought running through her mind.

_This is going to be painful…_

Little did she know, how right she was.


	5. Dodgeball

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I have exams in a few weeks and school circus performances this week, so I haven't had much time to write. I am sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long. Another chapter here. Once again I hope no one is OOC, but if they are I apologise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story... THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Okay so onto the chapter. R&R!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_Little did she know, how right she was._

* * *

The next hour of class went slowly for all involved, even Courtney found herself losing interest in English Lit; while Izzy almost broke the chair she was sitting in from all her impatient twitching. When the bell rang signalling the end of class, the students were all too happy to rush to their next class. However when they reached the change rooms, the reality of the subject came crashing down on them.

* * *

"Ugh! Could they make these things any shorter?" Courtney exclaimed, tugging on her phys ed shorts.

"I know what you mean girl. These don't complement Shawni's figure!"

Heather scoffed while changing her shirt. "Something actually does compliment you?" Heather smirked while LeShawna fumed. "Never would have guessed."

LeShawna was about to attack Heather, but Courtney and Bridgette held her back.

"Just ignore her. She's not worth it."

LeShawna just nodded at Bridgette and went back to trying to lengthen her shorts. Courtney and Bridgette resumed changing.

"Ugh! I hate Phys Ed! I seriously don't remember putting it down."

Bridgette sighed as she adjusted her top. "At least you have coordination skills. I trip at least once a day, and Phys Ed just increases that risk."

Courtney sighed and began lacing up her trainers. She looked up when Gwen started to speak.

"I didn't put down Phys Ed. None of us did." Courtney gasped in shock, as Gwen continued. "Turns out that just our homeroom has to do it."

"Say what now?!" LeShawna, and most of the girls in the change room looked appalled.

"Duncan told me…" At the mention of the punk's name Courtney scoffed lightly. Gwen ignored her and continued. "… at lunch that he heard Chris on the phone. He was talking about our homeroom, and that we had to do Phys Ed."

"You mean that crazy white guy is making' us do this?"

Gwen nodded her head, while the girls groaned. The guys meanwhile, were in much higher spirits.

* * *

"Finally!" Duncan cheered. "A class I can actually get into!"

Geoff gave him a fist pound. "Right on bro! This is gonna be great! Right DJ?"

DJ smiled as he pulled on his shirt. "Yeah. I just hope it's not track. We already have training after this. Don't really wanna run twice."

"Run?" Owen chocked out. "Gee… I really hope we're not doing that."

Everyone in the change room knew the exact reason why Owen wouldn't want to run.

"Whatever man." Duncan scoffed. "As long as we're not doing a girly sport. I'm cool."

Tyler was jogging on the spot. He was already changed and just waiting to go. As soon as the others were done, he charged out of the room and into the gym. As the rest of the guys walked in they noticed that it was empty. The teacher and the girls were not there.

Geoff looked around confused and turned to Duncan. "Thought you said Chris said we had the class with the girls."

Duncan scratched the back of his head. "I did man. I mean at least that's what I heard him say. This bites."

Moments after Duncan had spoken the door burst open and the girls came rushing in. The guys were staring at their outfits; short navy shorts, with white three quarter length white shirts with blue sleeves, the school logo on the chest. As their eyes travelled higher, they noticed that many of the girls had looks of irritation and anger on their faces. They stood near the boys, waiting for the lesson to start. The tardy bell rang, and the students looked around for the teacher. Noah was about to take out his book when there was a loud static sound, signalling a megaphone.

* * *

"Hello students…"

The group turned to see Chris standing on the bleachers. He had a megaphone in one hand and a giant smirk on his face. He raised the megaphone and began to speak again.

"I'm your Phys Ed teacher. Isn't that great?"

The entire group groaned in unison. Chris chuckled at their discomfort, and hopped off the bleachers.

"Today we're going to play a little game. It's called…" The students looked at him, curious as to what they were going to play.

"Dodgeball!" He cried whipping a ball from behind his back.

He discarded the megaphone and began to explain the game.

"Dodgeball consists of two teams. You have to hit the opposite team with the balls. If you catch the ball, the person on the other team is out and you get to bring a player back in the game. If you get hit with the ball… you're out!"

He smirked. "Any questions?"

Lindsay spoke up. "So what do I do when the ball comes at me?"

"You dodge!" Chris cried, throwing the ball at Lindsay, expecting for it to hit her. However inches away from her face she caught the ball.

Everyone gawked at her, until Chris spoke up. "Or you just do that…"

"Oh…" Lindsay giggled. "Okay then!"

Chris cleared his throat and continued talking. "I'm gonna split you guys into two teams. You're going to go in those teams, and you're going to deal with it. Got it?"

A chorus of unenthusiastic 'yeahs' prompted Chris to continue.

"Okay then. If I call your name, stand over there." He said pointing to one end of the gym. "Noah, Beth, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Trent, Gwen and…." Chris grinned evilly surveying the group.

"Heather."

"Ugh! Are you serious? I have to be stuck with weird goth girl and LeShawna?" Heather exclaimed with a look of disdain plastered on her face.

Chris smirked at Heather's discomfort. "Think of it this way… at least they can't pelt you with balls…"

"Darn," Gwen grumbled.

LeShawna patted her back. "At least Juvie is on that team." She said pointing to Duncan. "And Little Miss CIT," pointing to where Courtney was standing. "I'm pretty sure someone will hit her." She said with a small smile.

* * *

The two chuckled and hi-fived, making their way towards the rest of their team. When they got there Cody waved at Gwen, she offered a small wave in return, before turning back to LeShawna. Cody's gap tooth smile grew even more before turning to Noah, receiving a five-dollar note from him. Cody chuckled at Noah's irritated grumbling.

"Told you she forgave me." He smirked.

Noah grumbled. "She's still not going out with you."

Cody sighed dramatically. "Ah, tis true. But it doesn't matter, because the Codemeister is going to use his charms on another lucky lady." He finished with a smile.

Noah's eyebrows raised in interest. "And who might the lucky lady be?" His voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

Cody smiled. "Secret."

Noah once again raised an eyebrow, but made no move in trying to find out who the mystery girl was.

* * *

"The rest of you!" Chris shouted. "Are on the other team."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Duh." Harold wheezed.

Chris sent a glare in their direction. "Okay then. Only five on court at a time in a normal game… but seeing as there are so many of you guys… we'll have… Nine! So that means two out per game. It's best out of three people. You have two minutes to strategise! Go Go Go!!!"

* * *

Both teams formed into a tight huddle. On the first team, Heather was taking charge.

"Okay! We need a plan people!"

"We should put the strong people on first." Cody offered. "If we beat them in straight sets, then we don't have to use people who can't play as well…"

"Hmm…" Heather pondered. "That's a reasonable idea. Everyone agree?" There was a chorus of nods. "So… who's off?"

Everyone looked at each other, before Noah sighed dramatically. "I'll do it."

Everyone watched him leave the circle and head to the bleachers. "Well," Beth said. "Who else?"

"I'll sit off this round."

Everyone turned to where Izzy had spoken.

"Okay then, that's the team for this round."

* * *

The second team meanwhile, were having a harder time trying to decide the team arrangements.

"Who's going off?"

"We can't just send someone off!" Courtney protested. "We need to strategise!"

"Why?" Katie questioned.

"Because," Courtney sighed. "We'll lose if we just run out there with no plan."

"Okay then…" Duncan started. "Here's the plan." Everyone leant in closer to hear what he had to say. "We go out there. We throw the balls at the other team. When they throw balls at us, we either catch it, or we dodge. End of plan, end of discussion." He turned to Courtney with a smirk on his face. "That okay with you Princess?"

She scowled at Duncan. "My name is not Princess!" She snapped. "And no it is not okay… they were just the rules. That's not strategy."

"I thought you loved following the rules Princess." He drawled.

She scoffed. "There is a big difference between rules and strategising. And since when do you follow them? I thought you were too cool for rules." She drawled sarcastically.

He smirked at her. "I follow rules. Well only the ones I want to." He turned to everyone else. "All in favour of my plan?" He watched as everyone apart from Courtney raised their hand. "All opposed? Courtney's hand shot straight in the air. "Well it's settled then. We're following my plan. Who's sitting out?"

Courtney was about to protest but Eva cut in. "Home-school would be more than happy to sit out. Wouldn't you Home-school?"

Ezekiel nodded in pure fear, as Eva pounded her fist into her other hand.

"Well it's settled. Home-school and Princess are sitting out."

"Me?!" Courtney squeaked. "Why me?"

Duncan smirked at her. "Because darling… you don't think my plan will work. And on the sideline you'll get the best view of it working."

Courtney was about to snap at him, when Chris' voice echoed in the gym.

"On court dodgeballers!"

* * *

The team began walking towards Chris. Courtney scowled at Duncan and started to walk to the bleachers. She was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Duncan. She was about to snap at him when he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry Princess. If you're a good girl I'll let you play next round." He leant back. "Okay?"

Courtney scoffed. "Fine! But only because I refuse to be stuck with him," She said jabbing her finger in the direction of Ezekiel. "For longer than absolutely necessary."

Duncan smirked at her, and as she turned slapped her butt. She let out a high-pitched squeal, both her hands flying to cover her butt. She turned around to glare at Duncan, who was smirking at her.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

"C'mon Princess…" He drawled, smirking seductively at her. "You know you liked it."

Courtney was about to reply, when a shrill whistle interrupted her. Her and Duncan turned to see Chris standing with his hands on his hips. "Sometime today people!"

Duncan sent Courtney a flirty wink before walking off court. She scoffed and walked to the bleachers where Ezekiel was sitting.

"You alright?"

Courtney turned to where he was sitting. "Apart from getting groped by a pierced imbecile, yes I'm fine."

He nodded at her. "That's good eh."

Courtney was about to reply when…

* * *

"PLAY BALL!"

The two teams were on opposite sides of the court, each team having started with four balls. Within the first minute Sadie had gotten out, due to her being distracted by Justin. Katie followed not long after. Balls were flying in all directions, and Chris on the referee chair was having a difficult time keeping up.

A ball from Owen came flying towards Duncan, but missed when Duncan dropped to the floor. DJ picked up the stray ball and pelted it towards Justin, getting him out while he was trying to distract Eva and Bridgette. As soon as the whistle sounded it sounded again, as Heather was hit by a well-aimed ball from Bridgette. The Queen Bee stalked off the court, trying to ignore the snickering from LeShawna and Gwen.

The next few minutes were difficult to follow. Team Two had massive losses, with Geoff, Eva, DJ and Bridgette all getting out one after the other. Tyler got hold of a ball, but instead of hitting Trent like he aimed, he hit Chris, getting him automatically sent off the court. Owen threw a ball at Duncan, which the punk was able to catch, sending Owen off and enabling Sadie back on the court. This didn't last long as she was sent off moments after entering, after getting hit by Gwen. Karma bit back however when Duncan got out Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Beth, while they were congratulating each other. Harold managed to get Lindsay out, but was hit by a ball from Cody.

It was down to the final two. Duncan and Cody. Everyone sat with baited breath. Duncan was the clear favourite, but no one dare say anything to jinx him. Duncan picked up a ball, while Cody stood there preparing for the attack. Duncan faked throwing the ball making Cody flinch, before throwing the ball seconds later. What happened next shocked everyone in the gym.

The ball was flying towards Cody. He had no time to throw himself out of the way. He managed to grab a ball and deflect the incoming one back towards Duncan. Duncan wasn't expecting it didn't move and was hit in the stomach by the speeding ball. As soon as it rebounded onto the ground, Team One burst into applause, hoisting Cody into the air. Team Two sank in their seats, while Duncan sat dumb founded on the court, where he had fallen.

The whistle sounded causing everyone to look to Chris.

"Well done Team One. Team Two… what can I say? Pretty pathetic. You might want to come up with some strategy this round. Two minutes before the next game. Hup hup."

* * *

Team Two were once again huddled, while Team One congratulated Cody.

"Great game guys. We almost won. Now with a plan," Courtney said glancing at Duncan. "We might just win. Any suggestions?"

"You mean you don't have something already planned Princess? Thought you would have been doing that last round, while you were on the bleachers. With all of us having a specific play to make." Duncan drawled sarcastically.

Courtney ignored Duncan and looked to the others. "Well… any ideas?"

"I've got one…"

Everyone turned to where Ezekiel had spoken.

"Yeah? And what's your great idea Home-school?" Eva snarled.

He shook nervously before revealing his plan. "Well… In the last round, lots of people got out at the same time when they were grouped together. If you group them together, it's harder to dodge, as you're limited in where you can move. If we can get them to group up, then it'll be easier to get them out."

"Woah…"

"That's a good idea Zeke," Bridgette stated. "But how do we get them in a group?"

"She's right. They won't just do that willingly." DJ explained.

"That's easy. Same idea as when you're herding. You cause constant distractions around the outside, forcing them to head for the safer area in the middle. Where they group up, in order not to get hit."

"So… you're saying if we throw the balls on the outer edges, consistently, they will group up in the middle where we can get them out easy?"

"Yeah."

Duncan nodded. "I like it. Princess?"

Courtney beamed at Ezekiel. "It's brilliant. Everyone in?"

Everyone agreed.

"Alright then… Who's sitting this one out?"

"Ohh… Courtney! We will!"

Courtney turned to where Sadie had spoken. "Are you sure?"

The two nodded their heads rapidly. "We both played last round. And if you want we can time and see how much faster this game is to the other one."

Courtney smiled, placing her hand in the middle of the circle. "Great idea. Everyone ready to kick some butt?"

Everyone placed their hands on top. "Yeah!"

* * *

The whistle sounded, and the teams made their way to the court. As they were walking Duncan whispered to Courtney.

"I like it when you talk like that."

Courtney looked at him. "Like what?"

He smirked. "All aggressive like. Getting ready to kick someone's butt. It's really hot, Princess."

Courtney blushed red as Duncan walked ahead. When they reached, they noticed that Noah was once again off, but this time Izzy replaced Beth.

"Ready teams?"

Everyone gave Chris a nod.

"Then… PLAY BALL!"

* * *

Team Two was quick from the start. With Ezekiel's plan they had direction and purpose. Courtney, DJ, Ezkiel, Duncan and Geoff all threw balls at the outer edges of the court. They were thrown at different times, keeping Team One on their toes. While they were herding the opposition, Cody managed to get Tyler out. Within a few minutes Team One was successfully grouped together, signalling the beginning of the onslaught.

Courtney, Duncan and Bridgette aimed balls in the middle of the group, causing Heather, Owen and Gwen to get out. Meanwhile Eva and DJ were keeping the group bunched together. Trent managed to get Geoff out, with Bridgette following soon after. LeShawna aimed a ball at an unsuspecting Duncan, but DJ managed to catch it sending her out and bringing Tyler back in. Cody was soon out, after a deadly underarm throw from Courtney. Eva was out when Izzy projected a ball towards her, whilst flipping through the air. Lindsay threw the ball and managed to hit Tyler. When she realised who it was she ran forward to apologise, but was hit by a ball from DJ. It was soon down to Izzy and the remaining members of Team Two.

She did a high flip in the air, managing to avoid getting hit, all the while sending a barrage of balls towards the other team. She managed to get Courtney out, while Duncan narrowly avoided following her to the bleachers. Once Izzy landed she was not quick enough to avoid a ball from DJ. Izzy was finally out.

When the whistle sounded signalling victory Team Two erupted in cheers. Ezekiel was hoisted onto their shoulders, and once he was placed down, was hugged by many of the girls on the team. While Team Two celebrated, Team One were left to face the truth of their predicament.

_They had lost._

* * *

"The scores are now tied! It's anyone's game people. The final grudge match. Team One versus Team Two." Chris rubbed his hands together happily. "Who will win? Who will lose? Why…"

"Why are you narrating? We're the only ones here Chris and we know what's happenin'."

He glared at LeShawna. "It's for dramatic tension. Duh!"

LeShawna shook her head. "Poor deluded white guy."

"I'm not deluded," Chris grumbled. "Or poor!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find the answers to all these questions, in just moments!" He finished, with a wide sweeping arm movement.

"What is this? A tv show? I don't think so!"

Chris smirked at LeShawna. "Well if it was I'd be a really great host!"

"Uh, no you wouldn't." Heather sneered.

"Yes I would."

"I hate to say this," Gwen stated. "But Heather's right. You wouldn't."

"I would." Chirs whined.

"Dude get over it. You'd suck on tv which is why you're a teacher." Duncan stated, Courtney nodding her head in agreement.

Chris glanced at the teenagers surrounding him. "Do any of you think I'd make a good tv show host?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Not even in the slightest…"

"Nuh uh…"

"In your dreams…"

Chris glared at the group. "Enough! I'd make a great host and that's final!"

Before anyone could answer in the negative, Chris blew the whistle.

"PLAY BALL!"


	6. The Final Grudge Match

_A/N: Hi!!! I'm back!! =D First of all I'm super sorry for the massive long wait. Exams+ moving + writers block = no updates... But I'm cured!! *party!!* So updates here I come. Here's the next installment... long awaited... sorry... anyway I've tried to keep everyone in character and focus on everyone... but I have my favourites and that kinda comes out in my writing so I'll try and make it focus on everyone a bit more. Thanks to all who've reviewed... ILY!!! So please R&R as it means a lot!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous... _

* * *

_"PLAY BALL!"_

* * *

The teams lined up on court and prepared for the onslaught. Noah went to sit out when Chris sent him on court.

"Everyone has to participate in at least one game." He said with a giant smirk. "So get your butt on court Book Worm!"

Noah groaned and placed down his book, before slouching on court, taking Lindsay's place. The blonde then skipped off towards the bleachers and started up a conversation with Cody, who was also sitting off. On the opposite side Tyler and Geoff were the spectators. The rest of the students were standing on court, aching with anticipation of the game ahead. When the whistle finally sounded chaos reigned.

* * *

Neither team had made a stratergy for this round as all planning time had been wasted criticising Chris and his over extravagant persona, so balls were flying every which way. The shrill whistle sounded as Katie and Sadie were both hit from the same ball sending them both off court. Then Beth got out after Eva sent a ball pelting in her direction, that the wannabe had been unable to avoid. Another ball courtesy of Eva came flying towards the other team, this time heading for Gwen. The goth was in more luck as Owen reached out and caught the ball sending the fuming teen off court and allowing Beth back in.

Beth's luck ran out once again as she was hit by another ball, this time from DJ. All the football practise was proving to be an advantage in the brutal game that was unfolding. Ezekiel followed DJ's lead and threw a fast spinning ball, managing to get Izzy out while she was cackling madly after sending out Bridgette. As the psycho walked off a ball flew past her head and connected with Heather's face sending the Queen Bee following in her footsteps. As she stalked off holding her stinging right cheek, LeShawna and Gwen cheered for Courtney on having made the impressive shot. The CIT laughed, turning out to be her downfall as a well aimed ball from Justin sent her reeling back, clutching her stomach. After watching another member of his team be sent off, and this time needing assistance, Duncan saw red and took maters into his own hands. He grabbed a ball from Harold and threw it at the unsuspecting Justin, sending the model off.

The next few minutes were carnage for both sides. Members were on and off of the court in the blink of an eye. As the minutes wore on the damage became evident. Everyone was worn down until there were three on each team.

Team One were standing strong with Owen, Gwen and Heather. Team Two consisted of Duncan, DJ and Courtney, the latter of which had recovered from the stomach hit issued earlier. Now it was really on, and if the game was vicious before, it was ten times worse now, with both teams preparing to play dirty in order to win.

* * *

Chris blew the whistle and the games final minutes began. Instantly Heather sent a ball pelting towards the still bruised Courtney, the CIT managed to duck leaving the Queen Bee scowling. In her irritation she was oblivious to the ball flying towards her from Duncan, and was soon stalking off the court having gotten out. DJ then managed to get Gwen out as she was laughing at Heather's misfortune. The loss of both his remaining teammates sent Owen into a rage he picked up two balls and sent them both flying towards the other team. DJ was knocked down, and Duncan distracted by DJ's fall didn't notice the ball coming towards him until he felt a soft body fall on his.

There was a large gasp from everyone, including Owen.

Duncan looked to see Courtney laying partially on top of him, once again clutching her stromach. Duncan was about to comment when he noticed the ball mere inches away from her.

"Oh my God..." Chris blurted through the megaphone. "She took his hit!"

Courtney stirred and began to sit up. She noticed everyone staring and turned to look at Duncan. He too was staring with his mouth agape.

"What?" Courtney questioned.

"Why'd you take the hit?"

"Because I know you can get him out." She said shrugging with a small smile, before doubling over in pain, whimpering slightly.

Duncan smirked and picked her up, walking towards the bleachers while whispering in her ear. "Ok Princess, I'll let you run that line. But everyone knows you really did it because you dig me." He grinned waggling his eyebrows.

Courtney glared as he put her down on the seat next to Bridgette. "Ugh! In your dreams Ogre."

He chuckled. "You know it."

Courtney growled as Duncan walked on court. "You are so lucky I can't walk at the moment or you would be in so much pain."

Duncan grinned, his piercings glinting in the light. "I look forward to it sweetheart!"

He then turned to stare down Owen, the giant 'ball' of fun returning the gesture. They both grabbed a ball and waited for the whistle. When it sounded both guys released their balls at the same time. Duncan dropped to the floor while Owen jumped to the left. Both balls flew past their targets and landed harmlessly on the floor. While Duncan was jumping up, Owen grabbed the ball and pelted it toward the mohawked teen. Everyone sat with baited breath as the ball collided with his chest.

Owen was about to let out a victory cry when Duncan stood, the ball clutched in his hands.

* * *

Team Two erupted into cheers, while the other team slumped low in the bleachers. DJ and Geoff hoisted Duncan to their shoulders as the rest of the teammates surrounded them. Chris looked on at the display. Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler were whooping in joy as DJ and Geoff cheered loudly, still supporting Duncan on their shoulders. Katie and Sadie were squealing loudly and even Eva was smiling at the eventful win. Bridgette was jumping up and down on the spot and even Courtney had gotten up, and while still being careful due to her bruised stomach, was dancing in joy, a massive smile threatening to split her face as Duncan smirked down at her.

Chris' attention was then drawn to the other team. Most were slumped down, defeat evident in their posture. Owen was still wailing on the court, while Izzy was trying to calm him down. Heather was scolwing, glaring at the other team, though lingering on Duncan and Courtney. Gwen and LeShawna looked slightly down, but laughed once seeing Heather's expression. Noah was the only one who seemed unaffected by the results. He had once again returned to his book, and was now oblivious to the commotion around him.

* * *

Chris smirked and blew the whistle getting everyones attention.

"Great work Team Two." He grinned as Duncan was lowered back to his feet. "Duncan man, nice catch!" Duncan grinned back, before Chris addressed the other team. "Team One... What can I say? Disappointing." Heather scoffed, while Izzy growled slightly.

He chuckled and turned to both teams. "But all in all... That was AWESOME! Great dodging. And what about Courtney?" He chuckled at her. "Taking that hit for Duncan... what was that about?"

"It was for the good of the team."

Chris grinned sadistically. "Sure it was."

Courtney turned bright red, but Chris had already moved on. "Great work guys. Now as the winners Team Two, you get to choose your team name..."

He was interrupted by the cheers of the team and the suggestions shouted out.

"The Indestructables!"

"The Killers!"

"We can't have the Killers it's a band..."

"Oh my gosh... The Cuties!"

"Eeii yes!"

"No way! I refuse to be in a team with the word 'cute' in it..."

"Peaceful Warriors!"

"That's a walking contradiction."

"The Awesomes!"

"The Fighting Mongooses!"

Everyone turned and looked at Harold.

"What? It's a cool name... Gosh!"

Before another suggestion could be shouted out the whistle sounded again. Everyone turned and looked at Chris once again.

"I did say you could choose... but I have two names already, you just have to choose." He grinned evilly as everyone groaned.

"Well spit them out Chris." Eva growled.

Chirs smirked before announcing the names. "You have a choice of... The Screaming Gophers... or... The Killer Bass!"

Everyone groaned and began vocalising their opinions on the choice for team names.

"Gross."

"Talk about lame..."

"Are you sure we can't choose?"

"Man this bites."

"Gophers? Bass? This isn't Scouts Chris."

The whistle blew again and he glared. "Pick a name."

* * *

Team Two went into a huddle and began discussing the best name for the team.

"Wow... these names suck!"

Courtney groaned. "We know, but we have no choice. We need to pick one."

Bridgette sighed. "Court's right. Let's just pick one."

"But... like how will we choose?" Sadie questioned as Katie piped up beside her. "She's right. We need like a poll!"

"The twin ditz are right." Eva grunted. "We need a vote."

"How bout a show of hands dudes?"

"Geoff's got a good idea. All for the Screaming Gophers?" DJ questioned. Harold, Katie, Sadie and Bridgette raised their hands.

"What? It's less violent." Bridgette said when she saw Courtney's confused look, receiving an understanding nod in return.

"All for the Killer Bass?" The remaining members raised their hands.

DJ finished counting turned to Chris and smiled. "Looks like we're the Killer Bass."

"Awesome! So that means Team One is the Screaming Gophers!" The other team rolled their eyes at Chris' enthusiasm. Just at that moment the bell sounded signalling the end of school. Everyone turned to go before Chris called for their attention. "So we now have team names. Everyone knows their team and everyone knows our homeroom. So everyone on time tomorrow then?" He waited for a unanimous nod of the head before continuing. "Great! See you tomorrow dudes."

* * *

Everyone turned and made their way back to the change rooms. Once everyone was changed they joined the rush leaving the school. Katie and Sadie ran off, trying to reach the bus before they left, with Noah, Harold, Owen and Izzy following at a more sedate rate, which was surprising, especially for Izzy. Eva stalked off down a side door towards the East exit, as did Cody, Beth and LeShawna. Gwen and Trent made their way through the main doors, turning in opposite directions when they reached the road. Lindsay and Heather also left through the main doors, but instead of walking, they hopped into Heather's expensive silver convertible. Ezekiel left through the West exit, not noticing that Justin was also leaving the same way, however he got into his new car, while Ezekiel hopped into his dads old truck and slowly chugged down the road.

* * *

Courtney and Bridgette took a longer time changing, as both walked home and there was no rush to get to the buses before they departed. They walked slowly, and stopped by their lockers to pick up books and made their way to the exit. As they were walking across the grounds they heard a sharp whistle and turned towards the sound. The football team was training, and the coach was being awfully loud about it.

Bridgette turned to Courtney. "Wanna stay for a while?"

"Umm... why?"

The surfer laughed at the confused face of her friend. "To watch them train." The CIT was about to leave but Bridgette stopped her. "Hear me out. We just finished our first day of school. You really don't need to study for hours tonight, and you have no groups or clubs on today so just relax for a while."

Courtney bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at the group.

_They seemed awfully busy and probably wouldn't notice that we're here. I suppose I can stay for a while..._

"Ok..." Bridgette cheered as Courtney continued. "But only for a little while."

"Sure, sure... Let's sit over here."

The two sat down in a shaded area and watched as the boys trained, little did they know that they too were being watched.


	7. Training and Pudd

_A/N: Hey!! New chapter!! Ok, the usual, I tried to keep everyone in character. Oh and the new character... He's kind of like Ken Tenaka from Glee crossed with Sue Sylvester. XD Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys!! =D R&R!!_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_The two sat down in a shaded area and watched as the boys trained, little did they know that they too were being watched._

* * *

The Wawanakwa High football team were training hard. The coach had sent them on a long run, forcing them to complete five laps of the track in under five minutes. Everytime he saw someone slacking off or slowing down, a barrage of words would come tumbling down in an attempt to drive them further into the dirt. Eventually all of the guys finished, with some just scraping into the time limit. After stretching came the drills, and the coach had plenty. After all you can't have a top team without making them toughen up with drill practice.

"Man this bites!"

Duncan, DJ and Geoff were among the guys who were being forced to do endless repetitions of the drills. At the moment the coach had half of them start in a push up stance, while the others started flat on their backs. The drill was to hop over the person rolling underneath you, all the while maintaining the same stance, before rolling underneath the next person, and repeating the cycle. The guys had been doing the drill for five minutes now, and the coach was giving no indication that they were going to stop. Especially not after...

"Winters! Another outburst like that and you'll be running fifty laps of the track!" He growled leaning down to Duncan's level. "Got it?"

Duncan rolled his eyes before staring down the coach. "Whatever..."

A shrill whistle sounded and everyone stopped the drills. The coach was standing there, whistle in hand. His face was turning red with anger, his beady eyes staring straight down at the punk. "What was that Winters?"

Duncan smriked before getting right up in the coaches face. "I said whatever..." He saw the coaches face darken even more in anger before continuing. "Coach Pudd."

Drew Pudd turned a deep shade of tomato red before blowing the whistle again. "Ten laps!" He pointed to the track, his breathing heavy with exertion. "NOW!"

Everyone watched as Duncan made his way to the track and began running. The rest of the team turned to the coach in expectation. He looked at the group and scowled. "Well, what do you think you're doing? Back in formation!"

* * *

"Stupid lousy coach... stupid laps... stupid training..."

Duncan was grumbling loudly as he ran around the track. He passed Tyler who was also doing laps for missing the goal when he went for the kick. However Tyler only had to do one, whereas Duncan still had eight more laps to go.

"Stupid jerk..." He grumbled. "If only he wasn't such a tightwad I wouldn't be running!" He sighed heavily. "Even Princess isn't as uptight as him..." As his thoughts turned to Courtney a smirk became evident on his features.

"If you think that your laps are fun Winters have another ten!" His coach screamed, misinterpreting Duncan's amused expression.

"Ugh!" Duncan groaned, picking up his pace so he would finish faster. "Stupid ass!"

* * *

As Duncan continued running he began surveying the surrounding area. Noting all the small details, paying attention to anything changing.

_Trees, trees, some randoms making out... guys training on the field... Coach Psycho going off again... trees, trees, more trees... Princess and Malibu... trees_

Duncan kept running until his brain finally caught up to what he saw.

_Princess and Malibu?? _

He turned and looked back to where he saw them and sure enough the two of them were there watching the training... Well Bridgette was, Courtney was reading a book, fully absorbed.

_Damn... she looks good._

Her hair had fallen partly in front of her face, sheilding her eyes from the rays of sun that had snuck through the leaves of the trees. Her lips were in a content smile, her body slightly curled as she cradled the book in her lap. He watched as her smile brightened as something joyous occurred in her book. Duncan was about to go over to her when...

"Winters! You take one step off that track and I'll have you doing laps until you cry for your mama!"

Duncan turned and growled at the coach who was mirroring his expression.

"Just finish your goddam laps Winters!" He shouted. "You have two more for crying out loud. So just finish them so we can have a dummy game!"

* * *

Duncan scowled, but turned and continued running. After he finished his laps, he made his way over to the rest of the team, joining them as they watched Tyler prepare for a kick.

Tyler was the teams kicker.

He may not have succeeded at any other sport, but he was the only one who could consistantly kick it through the goals. His only issue was that he had to aim to the left of the goals to get it through. He lined up for the kick, and after cracking his neck, ran towards the ball, before booting it towards the posts. The team stood with baited breath, before cheering as the ball passed through the middle of the posts. The coach then allowed Tyler to head to the showers. He turned to the rest of the team.

"You know your posistions. Hurry up!" He watched as the guys rushed in place before stopping Duncan. "You'd better pull your head in Winters." He growled. "You know you're only still on the team because you're one of our best players, but keep pushing me and not even that will keep you in the team." He leant towards Duncan's face. "Got it?"

Duncan gave a mock salute before runnning off to join Geoff and DJ. He was about to tell them what he saw when the coach blew the whistle, signalling the start of the dummy game.

* * *

The whistle sounded shrilly once again, as Courtney huffed in annoyance, before slamming her book shut. Bridgette looked over to see Courtney stuffing 'Wings' into her book bag, before crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. She couldn't help but chuckle at her friends expression.

Courtney heard her friend laughing and sighed. "I just want to finish my book. But that stupid whistle... Ugh!"

Bridgette chuckled once again. "It's karma." She smiled at her friend's confused expression. "You said you'd watch them train with me. But you pulled out that book as soon as we sat down..."

"Oh..." She nibbled her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry Bridge..."

Bridgette smiled at her friend before gently grasping her hand. "It's ok. Lets just watch them now."

"Sure."

The two watched as the boys struggled over the ball. DJ made a great pass to Geoff who tore down the field to score a touchdown. The girls laughed as he did a victory dance, pumping his hands in the air. Courtney heard Bridgette sigh and giggled slightly.

"What?"

Courtney giggled once again and pointed to Geoff. "You two are so cute!"

Bridgette blushed, while Geoff oblivious to Courtney's comment kept dancing in celebration, cheering as Duncan and DJ ran up to him.

"There's... there's no us." She mumbled, blushing brightly, causing the CIT to laugh louder.

Her laughter reached the field where the trio stopped cheering and looked at the two. Duncan smirked, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

Courtney knew there was something wrong when Bridgette started laughing. She turned to her friend who had tears running down her face. She looked to where she was pointing and turned bright red.

"Hey Princess!" Duncan called. "Come to see the show?" He stripped off his shirt before flexing, and pumping his guns.

The guys all laughed as Duncan continued to show off his toned muscles. Even from where he was standing he could see that Courtney was blushing, and, unable to look away.

"Aww..." Bridgette cooed. "You two are so cute!"

This snapped Courtney out of her stare-fest. "We are not a couple!"

The surfer laughed. "Yeah... right. That's why you've been drooling over him ever since he took his top off."

Courtney gasped before growling as Duncan once again called out to her. She shot up, and was about to storm right up to him and force him to apologise when the whistle sounded again.

"Winters!" The coach growled. He looked furious and was about to scream when static sounded. Everyone turned to the loudspeaker.

"It's four thirty. Training's over. So beat it."

Coach Pudd growled before nodding at the boys, and following them off the field.

* * *

Duncan ran with Geoff and DJ to the showers. They were quick and were soon changed and rushing out the door, with the coaches furious cries behind them. They rushed out to the street before clambering into Geoff's jeep and tearing down the street.

They slowed down as they turned down a street. Geoff slamming on the breaks as they saw Courtney and Bridgette making their way down the footpath. Courtney was still red as Bridgette jogged to keep up with her. She eventually grabbed the embarrassed girl's arm and slowed her down to a more sedate pace. It seemed she had finally recovered until a car horn sounded, giving away the guys position.

"Hey beautiful! Wanna ride?"

Courtney groaned as Bridgette tugged on her arm. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Not even in your dreams pervert!"

She turned to see the guys. Geoff was driving, while sending Bridgette a wink. DJ was waving politley at the girls, while Duncan was standing up, the top half of his body out through the open sunroof.

"I was just suggesting a ride home darling..." He smirked. "But if you're into the kinky stuff well... I'm game." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You are such an ogre!"

"Sticks and stones sweetheart!"

Courtney huffed noisily before beginning to walk off. Bridgette began following her before Geoff called out.

"You wanna ride home Bridge?"

Both girls stopped in their tracks and looked at the boys. Geoff was smiling with such a look of pure enthusiasm that Bridgette could hardly refuse. She looked to Courtney, and when she was met with an small smile and a nod she turned back to the guys.

"Sure."

"Woo Hoo!!" Geoff hollered. "Welcome abord babe!"

Bridgette smiled before taking DJ's newly vacated seat. DJ hopped into the back, while Duncan was still hanging out the sunroof.

"What about you Princess?" Duncan smirked.

"No thanks." Courtney replied before continuing to walk down the path. She didn't stop when she heard the car slowly driving alongside her.

"Come on Court." Geoff pleaded. "Come? Please?"

She turned to face the group."I would. But I'm almost home anyway. And I don't want to spend any time closer to that Neanderthal!" She said pointing at Duncan, "School was plenty, thanks anyway."

Duncan chuckled. "Sure Princess. If that was the case then why did you watch us training?"

Courtney's face went bright red before she came out with a somewhat dignified response. "I... I was doing it as a favour to Bridge. She said I needed to relax."

"You mean because you wanted to check me out."

Courtney stomped her foot on the ground. "That is not what I meant you insufferable oaf! Ugh! I'm leaving!"

The group watched as Courtney stormed down the street. Duncan chuckled before hoisting himself out of the sunroof and onto the footpath. He smirked at the group.

"Better make sure her 'highness' gets home safe." He snikered. "See you guys round. Later Malibu."

Geoff nodded before driving the car around the bend and out of sight, with a call of "Later Dude!"

* * *

Duncan smirked before sprinting round the corner and catching up with the still fuming CIT.

"What's the rush babe?"

Courtney sighed heavily before turning to her pursuer. " Just leave me alone."

Ducan smirked. "No can do babe." He chuckled as she groaned heavily. "Gotta make sure you get home safe, seeing as you didn't accept the lift from Geoff."

Courtney was about to respond in the negative before she rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only because I don't want the others to worry." With that she turned and made her way down the road, Duncan trailing behind.


	8. The Story Behind a Princess' tears

_A/N: Hey!! Another chapter!! =D This one is DxC baby! So to everyone who has been waiting for it!! I have a couple of OC's. Courtney's grandma is like Lois' mum from 'Malcolm in the Middle'. Anyway... I've tried to keep everyone in character... this chapter has a harsh section and mentioning of someone being hit... just a warning. Reviews are appreciated. So on with the show!! R&R =D_

_Oh!! And congrats to CarmillaD for picking up on the 'Wings' reference!! XD_

_Dedication: I thought that I should dedicate this chapter to two people... Frank15 and CarmillaD!! Thanks for everything guys!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

_

* * *

_

With that she turned and made her way down the road, Duncan trailing behind.

* * *

As they continued down the path Duncan knew something was wrong. Courtney had given up far too easily, and even now was making no effort to chasitse him for dragging his feet and slouching. He gently grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" She snapped, struggling to get out of his grip.

He grinned. "No can do Princess."

"Why not?" She growled still struggling to free her wrist.

"If you stop struggling I'll tell you." He waited until she stopped squirming before continuing. "Something's wrong and I wanna know what it is..."

Courtney stared at him with shock. "You want to know what's wrong?" She murmured quietly.

Duncan let her go and scratched the back of his neck. "Well yeah... I mean, you've been really quiet and it just seems like something is bothering you..." He chuckled nervously, "And I was just thinking I might be able to help... or whatever."

Courtney smiled sweetly, before covering it up with a scowl. "And why would I tell you? So you can make more fun of me or tell everyone in school?" Her voice was getting progresively louder with every word she spoke. "That way you could know that it was you who made my life so miserable. So even if there was something wrong... which there isn't... I wouldn't tell you!"

Duncan smirked. "You about done?"

The CIT shrieked in annoyance. "You absolute Ogre!"

Duncan chuckled. "Be fair babe... I've got a whole summer to make up for."

"You've tortured me ever since we've met! Can't you be nice for even one minute?"

Duncan groaned. "Well I was trying to, but you went and did your high and mighty routine on me! How am I supposed to be nice after you attack me for trying to help? I don't know why it's so hard for you to believe that I'm doing something without having some sinister plan behind it! God! I don't know why I bother!"

* * *

His last statement made Courtney's comeback catch in her throat.

"_I don't know why I bother!"_

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, so she turned on her heel and ran down the street, trying to put as much distance between her and Duncan as possible. She ignored him calling out her name as she continued to run. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and soon her vision was blurry, and she had trouble discerning one thing from another. Her steps became sloppy and before she knew it she was on her knees, sobbing on the footpath.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and without knowing who it was, threw herself onto them, wrapping her arms around their neck, the tears still falling. The person then wrapped their arms around her waist and held her tightly, as she continued to cry, her breathing coming in shaky, ragged breaths. One hand left her waist and began stroking her hair. She heard a voice whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The hand continuing it's soothing rythm. "It's alright. Just let it out." It took five minutes before Courtney composed herself enough to stop the tears. She looked up to find herself face to face with...

* * *

"Duncan?"

He smiled softly and rubbed her back. "The one and only... You ok now Princess?"

She smiled and shakily got to her feet. "Umm yeah." She turned one foot from side to side. "Sorry about that."

He smirked placing his arm round her shoulder and walking in the direction of her house. "No problem..."

They were silent as they walked. Courtney decided that after all that had just occurred, she wouldn't remove his arm... not yet. After a few minutes Duncan spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking... what did I do?"

Courtney cocked her head to the side, confusion spreading on her face. "Huh?"

He looked down. "What did I do to make you cry?"

"Oh..." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Nothing."

He brought them both to a halt. "That wasn't nothing Courtney. Nobody breaks down like that over nothing. What did I do?"

Courtney wrung her hands, not wanting him to get mad at himself for what had occurred only five minutes ago.

_That wasn't his fault... He shouldn't have to think that. I'll tell him..._

She sighed and turned to him. "I'll tell you... but not here. My house is just round the corner." She then turned and walked to the house, Duncan following.

* * *

When they rounded the corner Duncan was surprised. Her house was a small one story, with a red tile roof and a rose garden out the front. It was nothing like the mansion that he had expected. He watched as she reached into her bag, extracting the keys and unlocked the front door. They dumped their bags in the lounge before making their way to the kitchen. Courtney rummaged around in the fridge before grabbing a Coke.

"Want one?" She asked holding up the beverage.

Duncan nodded and smirked as she gave him hers and went back in the fridge to find another. When she found one she sat on an empty bar stool next to him and had a sip of her Coke. She turned to find him looking at her expectantly.

_Well... better get this over with._

She had a big gulp of her drink before turning to Duncan, a serious look plastered on her face.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't say to anyone. Under any circumstances. Understand?"

The look on her face made unable to do anything but nod his agreement.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok... It wasn't your fault that I cried... more the memories that one phrase brought to mind."

Duncan cocked an eyebrow. "One phrase?"

Courtney looked at the benchtop before looking deeply into Duncan's eyes. " 'I don't know why I bother...' "

Duncan was about to speak but Courtney interrupted. "Let me finish. Please?"

Duncan's nod prompted her to continue.

"All my life I've been raised to win. To be on top. And to be prepared to do anything to get that." She sighed. "Not only that, but to be who my parents want me to be. Their perfect girl. Their little angel..."

She stopped to gather herself.

"It's been hard. But I always thought that my parents and family were doing it because they love me. They want me to be successful so that I'll always have options... But that was my big mistake. Thinking I had options. That I would be able to choose who I wanted to be... When I was fifteen I found out just how little choice I actually have."

"My family was all over. It was Christmas and my grandparents and aunties and uncles and cousins and... you get the idea." She smiled sadly. "Everyone was there, the norm for every Christmas. And like normal everyone was boasting about their accomplishments. It's sickening really when I think about it now... I know better. But then it was acceptable. I thought all families did what we did, so I went along with it. Beaming proudly every time an accomplishment of mine was announced, gratiously accepting all the praise that came my way. Feeling superior to my cousins who hadn't done as well as I had." She shuddered softly. "I feel dirty when I think of it now."

She took a sip of her drink, and nibbled her bottom lip. She had trouble starting again until Duncan gently squeezed her hand in encouragment. She smiled and continued.

"The most important person to get praise of is my grandmother. My grandfather is gentle as a lamb. Always kind, always encouraging. But my grandmother is the matriarch. You need her blessing to be successful. It doesn't matter what you do. If 'Gran-mamma' doesn't approve, you're dead to the family. Her harsh nature is hard to take normally, but when she has had a sherry, like she does every Christmas, the comments are more brutal." She shook her head in anger. "They can make a grown man cry, and they have."

She shook her head, remembering the year when her uncle was forced to leave the room before everyone saw his tears.

"That year my favourite cousin was over. Catherine." She smiled a beautiful, genuine smile. "She's wonderful. She's a year older than me and has dreams of becoming an actress. She's starting uni this year." She grinned. "I think she'll do great!" She sighed. "Sadly not everyone agrees with me. See Gran-mamma thinks that acting and music are a waste of time. 'You'll never be successful!'" She exclaimed in an old woman's voice, before resuming the story. "Catherine had gotten the lead in her school's play. She was ecstatic. It was a production of 'The Sound of Music' and she was Maria." She grinned. "It's one of our favourite musicals! So for her to get the part was a dream come true. But for Gran-mamma..." She shook her head sadly. "It was the two things she had the least respect for put together. And to top it off, Catherine is the oldest of her grandchildren. So she didn't take it well."

She stopped talking and looked down. When she lifted her head her eyes were full of unshed tears, and her voice broke slightly as she spoke.

"When Catherine said that she got the part... all hell broke loose." She sobbed. "Gran-mamma went into a massive rage, screaming the most horrid things at her. How she was an abismal failure. How her straying from the 'right path' would only destroy the family bond."

She sobbed quietly.

"How she was no longer her granddaughter..."

She wiped away her tears and continued the story.

"But Catherine just stood there and took it. She didn't say a word until Gran-mamma had stopped screaming. And when she finally spoke she shocked everyone. She just turned to her and let out sixteen years of pain. She said she hated how our family revolved around the sadistic nature of a bitter old woman. She told us how she didn't care anymore. She was going to do what makes her happy. She wasn't going to put up with anymore pain, because she had to become a lawyer or a doctor to keep up the family name. And then she said that she didn't care if she was no longer her granddaughter."

She smiled slightly.

"Then she just grabbed her stuff from the other room and left. Out the front door and into the snow..." She rubbed her temples. "She had me so worried about her. But I couldn't go after her... I couldn't face Gran-mamma's wrath. I was a coward... But it turns out I didn't need to chase after her for that. When I came back from watching Catherine walk off I saw Gran-mamma staring at me with a sinsiter glint in her eyes. She then called me closer to her, patting the seat beside her. I was about to sit down when she smacked me across the face."

Duncan growled in anger, as Courtney continued.

"She started screaming about how I was following in Catherine's footsteps. How she had corrupted me. How if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't talk to her, and I would focus on my schoolwork. Become a lawyer just like my parents wanted. I could be in office someday if I did what was right."

"I was so scared I just agreed. From then on I studied harder. Aimed to please my family. I've tried so hard. But every time I stuff up, or don't get a perfect grade. It's always the same line. 'I don't know why I bother'... 'she'll never amount to anything.' 'Just like Catherine...' "

Courtney smiled, before beginning the lighter part of her story.

"Despite all that I keep in contact with Catherine. We meet up every Saturday to watch movies and stuff, and Bridgette always comes with us, so I can say I was hanging out with her. That way my parents don't have to know. So apart from you she's the only one who knows..."

She took another big drink and turned to Duncan.

"So that's what upset me. Not you... I can normally cope but today, after everything, and I'm tired..." She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

She was shocked when Duncan hopped off his seat and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I made you go through that again." He smiled when he felt her returning the hug. He pulled back, still holding her, and continued. "Why don't you just stand up to your grandma? Do what you wanna do?"

Courtney smiled sadly and dropped her hands from his neck. "You're not the only one to say that. Both Bridgette and Catherine said the same thing... I think I will one day. But now??" She sighed. "I don't think I'm strong enough..." She smiled. "I do want to dance and sing and act. Or play my violin professionally..." She grinned at Duncan. "I want to do something where I can see people's appreciation. Being a lawyer might offer that... But I don't want to help murderers or other sickos get out of jail... I want to do good. Make people happy... Be allowed to go a little wild!"

Duncan chuckled. "I think you should."

* * *

Duncan smiled as he looked at her. His face looked calm, but his mind was a jumble of thoughts.

_Dude! Do something! She's less than a metre away! You've wanted her for ages, and you know she wants you! Kiss her already! Make her yours!_

He grinned at his thoughts, before running his thumb down Courtney's jaw line. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you smile?"

Courtney blushed bright red and lowered her head, mumbling out a reply.

He grinned. "What was that Princess?"

"I... I said that you... you're really sweet when you want to be... " She smiled raising her head. "And you look much better... when you sm... smile." She blushed harder lowering her head.

He grinned raising her head. "Really now?"

She giggled. "Yeah... Suits you much more than a scowl.

Duncan walked up to her chair, placing his hands on the bench either side of her, trapping the CIT in his arms.

"You think I look good when I smile?" He whispered, their eyes locked.

"Uh huh..." She breathed out.

"But you think I look damn fine all the time... don't you?"

"Mhmmm." She murmured.

He grinned. "That's what I thought." He said his lips inches away from hers.

"Just kiss me already!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for a moment, before they broke apart.

"That... that didn't mean anything." Courtney whispered, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

Duncan nodded his head in agreement. "No... And neither will this one."

Their lips met again, though this time with more urgency. Her arms snaking around his neck, his hands running through her hair. They broke apart when they heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Duncan rushed and got his bag from the lounge, while Courtney tried to fix her hair. They heard footsteps approaching the front door, so Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and pushed him out the back door.

"You know that tomorrow will be the same as normal? Right?" Courtney whispered urgently.

"Yeah. This never happened." Duncan agreed.

"Ok..." Courtney sighed.

She turned to head back into the house when she was spun around. Duncan's lips smashed against her own with such a ferosity, she could hardly believe. She kissed back just as hard and whimpered slightly when he pulled away. He grinned before stealing another kiss.

"Bye Princess." He growled huskily, before jumping the fence and running off.

She stood there touching her slightly swollen lips. "Bye..."


End file.
